


A Gaze of Golden

by outlawofideal



Series: hues of love and faith [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beach Town, Eventual Smut, Finding one's self, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofideal/pseuds/outlawofideal
Summary: Johnny feels cornered in his life. He is ready to give up on everything. He is lost. Everything that could has gone wrong and nothing feels right. He is desperate for a moment of breath.That's when he finds himself in a small bay hotel with warm-hearted people.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: hues of love and faith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Gaze of Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Outlaw here. This came out of nowhere to me. This setting was perfect for our seemingly perfect, overprotective lawyer duo before they became those people for Jaehyun. This is the story of Johnny and Yuta finding comfort in each other when they have been feeling lost.

The heat of summer simmers on his skin. The sun has been blasting since early morning, burning through everything it touches. Pulling the curtain, Johnny sinks deep into his seat. The bus tumbles through country roads. It would be much better if he remembered to take his cabled earphones with him. His headphones died three hours ago at the bus terminal. Sleeping has proven impossible on these roads after his third try. He was watching the mountain roads so far but the sun has burned through him, drenching him in sweat.

The only other person left on the bus is a pair of old ladies, chatting about their families ever since the last stop. It’s better than silence, Johnny has learned about all of their neighborhood gossip. But if he sits through this for another half an hour he might actually jump out of the bus.

Thankfully the shore peaks at them between the hillsides. He starts packing his backpack slowly. He folds his light jumper until it fits under the book he brought in hopes of getting some reading. He didn't. Placing his headphones on top of everything for safety, he zips up the canvas bag.

When he exits the bus on the village square, a boy is there holding a piece of paper with his name scribbled on it. He is bronzed. He wears green and orange swimming shorts. and a white shirt that is five sizes too big on him. He pulls down his black shades to get a clear look at Johnny. While Johnny frowns at him, he waves brightly at Johnny. It’s not like there’s another person he can confuse him with.

“Hey, you must be Johnny.” The boy chimes, reaching for the big duffle bag the bus driver dropped in the middle of the square and left. “I’m Donghyuck. I came to bring you to the Bloom B&B.”

“Johnny Suh,” He mumbles.

“Nice to meet you Johnny-ssi. Follow me.” The smile on his face never falters as they walk through the small village, down the side roads until they reach a gate of bougainvilleas. The bright pink petals cover the wooden sign beneath.

The dirt path leading through the small parking lot towards the buildings has stone inlays that Donghyuck masterfully skips from one to another. There’s no front desk or check, they reach a communal area with a couple of tables. Donghyuck places his bag on one of the wicker chairs.

“I’ll go call Seokmin hyung so he can check you in.” He says before disappearing into the shack that hosts a half-open bar. Tired, Johnny perches on another chair.

Donghyuck returns back alone, the skip to his steps still noticeably there His flip flops make obscene sounds next to the relatively calm surroundings. Johnny thinks this will become a part of his background soon enough.

“So-Seokmin hyung is taking in the supplies for dinner now. He thought you would be here later but will be here soon. Until then, can I help you to something? Maybe lunch?”

Johnny rubs his face. Everything has to go south today, apparently. He doesn't even have the will to whine. “Yeah. Can I get an iced cider? And whatever you have for lunch.”

“Coming right way, Johnny-ssi.”

Finally Johnny gets a better view of the place. The common area is like a restaurant it turns out. There’s a couple eating lunch on the other side of the common area. On one side it’s open to a fantastic view of the bay. The sea is silent as the afternoon wind has not picked up. On the other side there’s an array of trees and white painted cabins, the rooms Johnny assumes. The overall area is shaded by a complex braidery of vines. It’s nice. Way too nice for a bed and breakfast. That’s probably they charge for the lunch and dinner they serve. But the reviews were overwhelmingly positive that Johnny doesn't expect the tiny flame of distaste blooming in his gut.

As he waits for his meal, he rummages through his backpack, looking to pack his sunglasses back. He fiddles around, creating a mess inside his bag. Through his adventure of refusing to take things out of his bag and blind searching by touch, his phone vibrates several times in a row. Like every other Millennial Johnny has grown up attached to his phone so he overestimates his ability to shuffle around with both of his hands. Of course, he doesn’t have that much control over his limbs, he is tired to the bones. He has been on the road for hours till there. His phone slips out of his fingers as he fishes it out of his back pocket.

Time slows before his eyes as he watches his phone crash on the stone surface. He probably loses a couple of years from his life.

"Fucking hell," It's a bit far away. Thankfully no one’s around to see, so he does what anyone else would do, tries to reach over to his phone without standing from his seat. He manages, almost. His forefinger grazes the metal siding.

He is about to grab it when something crashes against his back. It hurts. His shoulder makes an obscene sound but that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is the waterfall of ice-cold beer. It soaks his hair and t-shirt. The tangy smell stinks his nose. A shiver runs down his spine due to the sudden cold on his heated skin.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Johnny decided that he hates the place. His day has already been so lucky, he didn’t need the added flavoring of the beer shower. "Ah fuck." He messily wipes his face because the drips burn his eyes.

The person who crashed him kneels before him hurriedly and offers a cloth napkin. Johnny wants to swear at him and make a scene but he has already been ashamed enough. He accepts the napkin and cleans his face. His phone lays a couple of steps away, mostly safe. The stranger retrieves it for him.

Johnny wipes around the screen to make sure but it's fine besides the small puddle between his case and phone.

"Hey, dude. I'm sorry. I didn’t see you there." The guy offers an apologetic smile. As he tends around Johnny and picks up the two beer mugs. Thankfully they don’t seem broken. "It's on me."

Johnny doesn’t even know what to say to him. He is just angry but he doesn’t have it in him to yell at this guy for making a mistake. He offers Johnny a napkin to clean his face for the while. “I’m sorry again, I should have been more careful.”

Johnny just grumbles in return. Because yes, it’s the server’s fault. Who trips on a full on person? He is just glad that the glasses didn't break on him.

Thankfully Donghyuck returns soon to save them from their awkward silence.

"Oh my god!" The younger boy yells. He rushes to him and places the cup of cider on his table. "Johnny-ssi, are you okay? Damn-"

"I- Can I go to my room?" He asks, desperate. He probably should shower before the stink sinks into his skin.

"Yes, yes of course!" Donghyuck registers between his panic. "Let me retrieve your room key and I'll show you to it." He declares before he disappears behind the counter once again.

His room is much better than he expects it to be. He thought it would be old yellow parquets with a floor mattress placed. But it is clean and bright inside. The walls are white, there's a nice bad placed in the middle with similarly white covers on it. It almost looks like he is in one of those Mediterranean islands and not somewhere wild in Tongyeong. He strips down on the floor and hops into the shower. It's not like he needs a thorough bath, he washes the remaining beer off him.

He is exhausted, the warm water does nothing to help him. The bed calls his name. He dries his hair with the soft towel lazily as he gathers his discarded clothes. They already smell, he doesn’t know what to do with them besides piling them on the tile floor.

Even if he is a lazy butt he knows it's not good to fall asleep fully naked after a shower. He digs in his bags in search of a clean pair of underwear. But due to his rushed messy packing, it turns out to be an impossible task. He is struggling for a solid couple of minutes when someone knocks on his door. He assesses the situation at hand.

He is completely naked save for a bath towel around his waist. Damn.

His underwear has been sucked into the void that is his luggage and he has no hope of finding it under a minute. Double damn.

He quickly tightens the towel and brushes back his wet bangs. It's not like he has to bear for whoever is at the door, he can just answer half hiding. He strategically positions himself before slightly cracking the door and peaking.

"Hey," It's the waiter from before. The one spilled everything. "Sorry to bother you again."

Johnny gets a better look at him this time, under the clear sun, without beer in his eyes. The guy seems older than Donghyuck. Maybe around Johnny's age. He has longish hair, almost bright white. Johnny notices the tiny ball piercing that rests on the underside of his lips. His apologetic expression doesn’t hide his handsomeness.

"Uhm," Johnny doesn’t know what to say.

"I wanted to apologize properly. That was my fault. Totally." He mumbles, switching his weight from one foot to another.

"Thanks, man. It was a mistake, I get it."

"So, like, I wanted to offer-" The guy frowns like he is thinking over his words. "I can get your clothes cleaned. I wouldn’t want to ruin them further by leaving them in beer."

Johnny chuckles at the imagery of marinating his clothes in beer."Cleaning up would be great."

"Cool, I can take them off your hands then,"

"Yeah, just wait a second." Johnny leaves him at the door, with the door ajar. He doesn’t notice that the door opens wide when you leave it until he has an armful of dirty clothes. The guy stares back at him with wide eyes, blinking constantly. Like he cannot believe his eyes.

"Ah, uhm," Johnny tries to cover his stomach with the clothes. It’s not that he is ashamed of his body. It’s just that he wasn't ready to display it before a hot guy who he had a bad footing to begin with.

"Here, you can take them."

Eventually, the guy averts his eyes. He quickly takes the clothes from Johnny, trying to avoid touching him at all. He looks back only when Johnny has the door shield covering him.

"I'll bring these back tomorrow." He shifts on his feet again. He steals a couple of glances at Johnny before he breaks into a smile, his eyes crinkling into soft crescents. "By the way, you look good."

Before Johnny can say a word, he disappears between the trees surrounding the shacks. He is left there baffled.

◆◆◆

Due to going to bed too early for humans, he wakes up at the ass crack of dawn. Miraculously he finds his swimming tracks even with the barely-there sunshine in his room. He pulls on the first white t-shirt he finds and leaves his room. He checks on his phone but no one seems to have sought Johnny after he gave a reassuring call to his mom after yesterday’s disastrous events. He is fine. Everything is okay.

The world seems dead around. The sound of waves is the only one present, not even birds are chirping yet. Johnny drags his feet around, trying to break the eerie silence. Once he reaches the common area, he notices the tables placed in the middle of the place. There's nothing on them besides a tray of clean mugs and cutlery.

So at least someone else is awake.

He walks around looking at every crevice of the place he missed yesterday. There's a bookshelf with an array of books, old and new. He pulls one that intrigues him. Maybe he can use some of his time here to read throughout the day. Eventually, he sees everything in the common ground which leaves only the shore to explore.

He places the book in his hand in a safe-ish place before he takes a couple of steps down to the golden sand. He leaves his flip-flops aside and sinks his into the sand. It's cool due to the drop in temperatures during the nights.

It's refreshing. Walking on the seaside is something Johnny hasn’t done in years. He doesn’t think he even drove by the sea for a long while. The air is chilly and clean. Some part of Johnny wants to have a run through the length of the shore. He doesn't because the last time he worked out was when he was still in college. That was over a year ago. He has been locked up in his parent's house for the last couple of months and if he runs now he might never be able to move again.

After his brief exploration, he sits down on one of the sunbeds of the bed and breakfast. He counted three more motels down the shore and what looks like a cafe at the other end. So the comments seem correct about this being a place of calmness.

He doesn’t know why he even chose here, was it a good price? Possibly. Johnny doesn’t even like being alone longer than a day. But that night when he got that stupid e-mail, something got into him. He was frustrated and angry.

Bloom Bed & Breakfast was the only place that was far away enough while being in his budget in the middle of August high season. He reserved the room and took a bus two days later. He is now here, in a bay village of a small town. And now he has nothing to do.

He rubs his eyes trying to chase away the last bit of drowsiness. That’s when he hears the excited barks approaching his way. Before he knows there is a Jindo puppy poking his snoot on his lap. Johnny rubs the head of the very excited dog.

“Hello, there baby.” The puppy likes his tone so much that he rubs his own head in his hands. His yellow fur is wet in places as if it went in for a swim. “Where is your owner?”

There is a leather collar around his neck which seems to only have a name tag. _Caramel._

Johnny looks around to see anyone but no one is out there besides him and the dog. Johnny stands up to get a better look around which results in the dog following him on his tail. It seems very young and excited to see Johnny. 

So they walk around, sometimes he sprints into a short jog. Caramel runs until it catches up with Johnny. He doesn't know how long they play like this. He stops once they are closer back to the hotel to catch his breath. That’s when Caramel decides to ditch him there and climb up to the common area.

Curiously, he follows it back. He finds the dog laying on the ground, baring its stomach for rubs before the guy from yesterday. His white hair is tied in a tiny ponytail with the pieces at the nape escaping from it. He laughs joyfully while playing with the dog on his knees.

“Hey,” Johnny tries his best not to scare them as he approaches.

“Oh hey, good morning.” The guy chimes. “Have you met Cara? Isn’t she gorgeous?”

The tone he speaks to the dog is so lovely and different from yesterday. It makes Johnny have a double-take at him before residing at one of the tables.

“Hey,” The guy finally asks, “What are you doing up this early?”

“I am not even sure.”

“Heh, well you are a bit early to breakfast then.” He wipes his hands on his shorts and pulls his muscle tee down to fix himself. “Do you want some coffee or tea?”

“Yeah, I would love that- uhm,” He mumbles, blankly staring at the boy. “Sorry, I don't think I ever caught your name.”

“Oh. Yeah,” He approaches Johnny, a smile blooms on his lips. Something playful. He reaches out a hand. “I’m Yuta. Nice to meet you.”

“Johnny,”

He learns Yuta works here as an everything guy. But from his words, it looks like that is the same for everyone. He gives Johnny a fresh brewed cup of coffee before he picks his work back again. Through his sprints between the set up table and kitchen he makes good conversation with Johnny.

“Do you always wake up so early?” Johnny asks while he is bringing a big metal food heater.

“Yeah, I am responsible for breakfast. But I tend to have a little hike around before my job picks up.” That explains why he seems awake and shining at seven in the morning.

“You must know the bay very well then?” He blurts because his mind stops working despite the cup of coffee he already finished.

“It’s pretty fascinating around here. You should join me sometime if you wake up early too.”

Johnny usually doesn't. He has messed up his sleep routine after graduating by sleeping with sun rise and spending his days in his bed. He hasn't woken up this early in months. But he doesn't say that out loud. Instead he smiles,

“I would love to do that.”

The routine in Bloom B&B is very simple. They serve an extensive breakfast in the bufet Yuta sets up slowly, until midday. It includes home-cooked Korean food along with western stuff like bread and cereal. Johnny is not much of a breakfast person, to begin with, but he indulges in multiple cups of coffee and a serving of eggs with rice.

It turns out to be a good choice as he doesn't need to buy the lunch they offer after a couple of hours. In the meantime, everyone secludes back to the shades of the buildings. It’s too hot to swim. Johnny perches in the corner seating and finds the book he picked up prior. 

Soon enough Donghyuck and another guy he doesn't recognize join him.

That’s how he meets Seokmin, way too late but in much more pleasant circumstances. He chats with Johnny as he takes in his check-in. Apparently, he runs the place as the manager. Because his parents don't trust Donghyuck to be responsible enough. Johnny doesn't blame them when the boy doesn't look older than eighteen. After his admission Seokmin keeps working on his bookkeeping as Donghyuck indulges the guy in an array of gossip.

“You know, auntie will haunt you down if she hears you,” Seokmin warns.

“She won’t hear a thing unless you say something, cous”

Johnny reads in between all of his naps on the soft cushions. It’s not like he has anything better to do. When he wakes up in the afternoon no one seems to be around him. The heat has disappeared. The couple from yesterday chatter at the sunbeds far from the common area.

Averting his eyes, Johnny stares at the sea. It must be a good time to swim as there are a lot of people having fun in the water. He doesn't know if he wants to go in. He is alone. Swimming isn't fun when he is alone. It’s not like he needs the exercise. And he is drowsy. Not the best time to drop one’s self into cold water.

He sighs.

Why did he even come here? He should have just rang someone from the uni and crashed at their place instead of paying for a whole week in this place. Maybe Joshua would let him sulk on his couch. Would Sungjae beat some sense in him if he stayed in Seoul? He probably should have thought it through.

Thankfully his long sighs and heavy heart get disrupted by clattering sounds. He sees Yuta exiting the kitchen while carrying a giant thermos like device for hot water. His hold is messy, pulling on his muscle tee and exposing a large expense of skin on his sides.

Johnny is quite ashamed of how long he stares. But Yuta has a nice body, he is thin but very muscular. The muscles around his ribs strain as he takes long strides towards the serving table. He is handsome as hell too.

“Hey dude, do you need help?” He manages to ask.

Only then Yuta notices him. He smiles his way brightly. “Oh no! I do this every day. But thanks for offering.” He shuffles the device on the table for a while before continuing their awkward chat. “What have you been doing? Have you swimmed yet? The water is delightful at this time of the day.” 

“Yeah, I don't think I will.” Johnny eyes the shore.

“Maybe tomorrow then.” He walks towards him, stopping at the bar. “So a cup of coffee?”

“Ah, I think I have had five liters since the morning.” Johnny rubs the back of his head, he doesn't want to refuse the offer.

“A beer then.” Yuta beems. “Would you like to have a glass with me?”

“Wouldn’t that be an issue? With work?” Yuta shakes his head to himself, Johnny barely catches the gesture before the guy goes behind the bar.

“I don’t do anything dangerous and require intricate ability. Hyuck lets me go in the evenings anyway.”

“Well then, if you promise not to spill it on anyone, I would like that glass, Yuta.” He straightens up on his seat as Yuta approaches him with two glasses in his hands. One of them has a slice of lemon floating on top. Johnny gets the plain one.

In this close distance Yuta looks even more dashing. There are traces of sunburn on his skin, on his shoulders, across his cheeks and nose. His hair has been loosened, it falls over his eyes. He sits with his legs gathered on the cushions, facing Johnny.

“So what brings you here Johnny? You don’t seem so interested in the summer vacation.”

Johnny chuckles at how bared open he has been. He still doesn't quite know if he should spill out to someone like this. His eyes find Yuta easily, he is easy to look at. But that doesn't mean he should trust this random guy out here.

“Why are you here, Yuta?” He raises an eyebrow.

The guy laughs mid sip, some of it spills on the side of his lips. He quickly pats his chin with the back of his hand. “I see how it is. Well we don't have to talk. I will assume that you came here for a distraction then”

“Hmm,” He hums around his beer. It’s nice and cold, a thrilling break from his boring heat stroke of a day.

“Do you like parties then Johnny from Seoul?” He raises his eyebrows in a playful manner. Johnny’s jaw drops in shock, wondering how this foreign guy could spot his accent.

“Wait- how did you-” His wonder of Yuta and his extensive knowledge of Korean grows. “Dude, you know accents too? How well do you speak? Woah.”

Yuta chuckles. “I just- live in Seoul too.” He gulps a bit of his beer. “But I must say I am damn good at speaking.”

“Yeah, better than me at thirteen.” He chuckles.

Yuta leans towards him, closing a big gap between them. His voice changes in a way Johnny cannot pinpoint. His words are soft spoken. 

“So tell me, Johnny.” He asks, catching his lip between his teeth. The opposite side of his piercing. “Will you join me tonight? There’s a bonfire party tonight in one of the motels. It will be a great distraction from whatever you won't tell me. It will be fun.”

Something on Yuta’s face convinces him. His expression is all playful and genuine at the same time. His eyes twinkle. He awaits an answer curiously.

Johnny doesn't have a reason to decline. He has been here on the same spot all day with nothing in his hands. The idea of slipping into a crowd he doesn't know and having fun to his heart's desire entices him.

He takes a deep breath, “So what should I wear?”

◆◆◆

Yuta comes to his door a couple of hours later. Johnny tried his best to be somewhat more presentable in a cotton shirt and brushed his hair after a cool shower. When he sees Yuta, he feels glad to do so.

The boy looks somewhat breathtaking as the warm sun of the early evening washes his skin. He is wearing well fitting jean shorts with his striped t-shirt tucked in the front. His hair is tamer, showing off his sharp features.

There are two chilly bottles of beer in his hands as he waits for Johnny.

“Ready?” He raises an eyebrow as he takes a long look at Johnny, taking in every small detail. His smile grows as Johnny steps out.

They sip their beers slowly as they walk along the beach. He can see the crowd gathering at the other end.

“So are we pregaming?” Johnny raises an eyebrow as he chugs a good amount of the offered beer.

“Yeah, kind of. It’s just that Hyuck lets me pay less than the motel there.” He shrugs as he takes another sip.

“Will you take me back if I get drunk?” Johnny teases. “Am I allowed to get shitfaced?”

Yuta snorts and pushes him playfully. “No. You will be left in that motel. Have to find your way back.”

“Good to know.” Johnny chuckles.

The bonfire is already lit up when they arrive. There are a lot of people around their age. There’s music blasted from the motel’s music system but most of them are on the beach instead of the deck. There are already people dancing in small crowds so it is easy for them to slip into the crowd.

Yuta pulls him towards some people he obviously recognizes. They take Johnny in their conversation. After their pregame beers finish, they find themselves leaning against the open bar.

“You do this a lot?” He asks curiously.

Yuta slips a couple of banknotes in the glass jar that has been deemed the cashier before he pours them drinks from the cooler kegs. “When they hold these. It’s not a lot but they are fun.”

It’s a sweet cocktail, pink and filled with crushed ice. But it’s tasty enough to chug their glasses in a couple gulps. It’s mostly Yuta’s fault. The boy dares Johnny to do things he wouldn't easily do around strangers. Like dancing with whoever latches onto him.

The courage comes from the fact that no one around here knows Johnny, they don't care about what he might embarrass himself with. It’s easy to drink in chugs and getting pulled into dancing crowds.

He is not exactly one to bust a move and impress everyone but he has some groove. Enough to let loose and be taken by the bass hitting the sand. The sun sets somewhere between their third and fourth cups.

The speakers blast stupid 2000’s beats. He gets squished between people, ending up with a lovely girl in his arms. He even gets to kiss her sometime between dancing. It’s nothing serious, she disappears as fast as she appears. Johnny is left to dance around until he spots Yuta.

The guy is a crowd favorite. If Johnny is good with people, Yuta must be a god. An extravert to the definition. He slips between groups of people, chatting up and cracking laughter from everyone. He dances with anyone and everyone. Something about him is so fascinating, but drunk Johnny cannot pinpoint what exactly it is. He finds himself staring.

At a glance Yuta is like everyone here. He has an average height, wears casual clothes. His hair is probably his most striking feature at a glance. But he livens up his surroundings in a second and it fascinates Johnny.

Maybe because he has been locked into a stupid routine with no payout for so long, Johnny almost craves the aura Yuta shines around him. He finds himself sticking to Yuta’s side in every possible moment.

Unlike Johnny, Yuta turns out to be a great dancer. He doesn't even need Johnny to participate to make it fun for both of them. He lays his hands on Johnny’s shoulders as he swings his hips from side to side.

“Liven up big boy,” He whispers close to Johnny’s ear.

Johnny thinks he might actually faint from Yuta’s presence.

He is drunk, he knows because of the fuzzy feeling at his limbs. Yuta must be as drunk. He clings to Johnny even more as the time passes. His hands are everywhere. He hangs onto him with arms around Johnny’s neck. Then they are at his waist, he is swinging from right to left. Who is Johnny to deny him? When the boy drowsily leans on his chest, he places a hand tentatively around Yuta’s waist and keeps him close as they dance.

Even though it is the middle of August the temperature visibly drops, the sand beneath their toes gets cold and people start to disappear inside.

Somewhere between stumbling around the dying fire and resting his forehead against Yuta’s in every chance he gets, he finds himself laying on the ground. Party has officially come to an end. The remaining people are either chugging the leftover alcohol or chatting at the tables on the deck.

From here, he sees so many stars. He hasn't been able to spot back in Seoul but here away from a lot of city lights, they twinkle back at Johnny. He wants to freeze that moment, looking at the sky, warmth of someone, Yuta, next to him. It’s like a state of bliss. His heart doesn't race like mad. His chest isn't heavy like usual. He is not alone. It’s everything he missed.

Fingers slide on the sand, grazing against his. Johnny lets him, indulges him by linking their pinkies together.

“So, do you have someone Johnny? Back in Seoul.” Yuta asks, gathering Johnny’s fleeting attention. The answer is no. More honest version is he has been alone for way too long. Instead of answering aloud, he decides on a curt headshake.

Yuta’s hand slips out of his grip but his lingering touch carries up on his arm. “Then can I- Can I kiss you?” His words come out of his lips so easily. It’s almost out of blue. So sudden but not really surprising with the way they have been clinging together all night. Those words still take his breath away. He takes a moment to grasp the moment from slipping away from his mind before turning to his side. He slides closer on the sand, giving Yuta access.

He is so gentle when he places his hands around Johnny’s cheeks. His lips graze across his skin before placing a peck on his chin. His eyes are shaded with a layer of want, they watch Johnny intently. So Johnny does what he thinks is the right thing, he grabs Yuta from his waist and rolls them until the boy is lying almost on top of him.

Finally when Yuta kisses him, it is clumsy and slow. They giggle together at how uncoordinated they are. Johnny still kisses Yuta excitedly.

With his hold tight and solid, Johnny doesn't feel so lost. In that moment, he feels grounded, like pieces falling into place. His heart palpates excitedly as Yuta moans against his lips.

After all, he might not hate this place that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is a very small beginning. I expect this to be a gentle and brief story of these two.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, if you have kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> You can find me on twitter at [outlawofideal](https://twitter.com/outlawofideal) and on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/outlawofideal) with the same handle.


End file.
